miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Neksdor
).]] Neksdor '(Japanese: 'トナリーノの国'' Tonarino no Kuni'';'' Next Land) is the second region visited by the player in ''Miitopia. Most of the region is desert, with Wetland Way being only more damp compared to the rest of Neksdor. When the player first arrived on this region, he/she has lost his/her teammates recruited in Greenhorne and is forced to trek through the desert alone as a different job than the one he/she started with. Two oases can be found in this region, one on the western area, while the other is on the eastern area, past Wetland Way. The town is located in the middle of this region. To the north of the town, there's the Great Pyramid (only accessible after the Dark Lord's attack on Neksdor Town), while to the east of the town, there's Wetland Way. The Prince from a Nearby Land originated from this region. Characters *'The Royal Court' **'Prince from a Nearby Land' - "A prince of Neksdor and the princess's fiancé. Arrogant, but loves his mama." *'Neksdor Town' **'Dancing Guide' - "She loves to sing and dance, but not when crowds are watching." Constantly likes to say "Shallaran, shallaran". **'Rambling Old Man' - "Secretly wants to take up dancing. It's never too late to start!" He seems to have feelings towards the Dancing Guide as he constantly talks about her. **'Shady Merchant Daughter' - "A shrewd girl who sells wares at high prices with the help of her father." She will ask you to buy an MP Candy from her for 500 G (obviously overpriced). If you refuse before you save her and her father's faces, she will start to cry. However, if you refuse after you saved her and her father's faces, she and her father will respond with "Oh, shame." Also, after you rescue her and her father, she will give a discount for your generosity, pricing the MP Candy with only 498 G (not much of an improvement). **'Shady Merchant Father' - "Rakes in the money by feigning illness. Amazed at his daughter's schemes." When his daughter asks you to buy the MP Candy from them, he will start to fake cough, wheeze and hack. **'Worried Explorer' - "Scours the world in search of treasure but never finds a thing." He/She can be seen in nearly all other worlds. When you talk to him/her, he/she will give you special hints and items. **'Prickly Husband' - "Fed up with listening to his wife prattling on. Needs a vacation." Will constantly bicker with his wife. **'Prickly Wife' - "Sick of her husband never taking anything seriously." Will constantly bicker with her husband. **'Desert Celebrity' - "A wealthy celebrity who just can't seem to stop getting richer." *'Genie of the Lamp' - "Used to cause no end of trouble until the Great Sage sealed him in a lamp." Gets released from the lamp by the Prince from a Nearby Land and causes huge mischief like stealing the Desert Celebrity's gold but will eventually become friendly after you let him go (when trying to suck him into the lamp you'll have the option to let him go or put him back inside). He also helps you get to the next world. Quests *Find the Great Sage's lamp. *Capture the Genie. *Restore the townspeople's faces. Areas *Neksdor Desert *Great Pyramid *Wetland Way *Underground Maze *Neksdor Knoll (temporary) *Hidden Chamber (temporary) *Underground Labyrinth (temporary) Trivia *In this region, the Nintendo Fan is dressed as Princess Peach. *The Worried Explorer makes appearances in later areas, usually providing hints to puzzles or hidden paths. He/She also becomes one of the recurring quest givers once Travelers' Hub is unlocked. *"Neksdor" is a pun of "next door", basically meaning something (building/house/room) being right next to another, much like Neksdor being right next to Greenhorne. *No matter the color of a Mii's hair (if there's any), assigning said Mii as the Rambling Old Man will always set the hair color to gray to fit the role (unless it's pure white). *According to the Roaming Gourmet, this region's signature Grub is the Doner Kebab. Gallery neksdor desert west.jpg|West Neksdor Desert. neksdor desert north.jpg|The player at the northern part of Neksdor Desert. neksdor desert east.jpg|East Neksdor Desert. neksdor town mii cast.jpg|Neksdor Town citizens. First row, from left to right: Dancing Guide, Rambling Old Man, Shady Merchant Family. Second row, from left to right: Worried Explorer, Prickly Couple, Desert Celebrity. Category:Map Category:Neksdor Category:Miitopia